Harry Riddle
by CherryMay
Summary: I'm not good with summary's, but i'll do my best. This story is about an evil Harry Riddle. An evil Harry Potter story. Draco x Harry maybe it is up to you vote on chapter 2. Don't like don't read... Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

One rainy night a house was being watched by a dark figure in a cloak. The house belonged to a Lily and James Potter.

The cloaked figure walked up to the house. When the figure reached the door the person pulled out a wand and mumbled a word and the door instantly opened. When the figure was fully in the house the door closed. The figure walked in what looked like the living room. There was a sound coming from upstairs.

Going up the stairs the figure could see a light up there. When the cloaked figure reached the top, the figure stood in a long hallway. There was some light coming from the bottom of a door and the figure stopped right in front of it. The figure moved their free hand on the doorknob. Turning the doorknob slowly, when it clicked to indicate that the door was ready to open the figure pushed the door opened and froze at the sight.

There was no one in there. Then in an instant a door opened down the hall and a woman with a bundle in her arms ran down the opposite way of the hall. The cloaked figure raised the wand that was in his right hand and was about to mumble a curse when a man came from the same room the woman came out of and said a curse of his own. The cloaked figure blocked the curse and did one back.

This went on between the two for a few short minutes when the man said, "Get out of here, Voldemort. We are not going to summit to you."

The cloaked figure named Voldemort smirked before saying, "Who said anything about summiting when I'm going to kill you, James?"

Curses flew through the air once more. It seemed that it could go on forever when James finally made one fatal mistake. He blocked a curse that came and he looked down for a moment and didn't notice another curse coming his way and got hit and instantly died.

Voldemort started humming and smiled down at James' dead body before walking farther down the hallway. There was one door left and Voldemort knew that James' wife Lily was in there. The lights were on in the room and when Voldemort forced it open Lily was standing there with her wand in her hand. She looked at Voldemort frightened. She raised her wand about to cast a spell, but before she could Voldemort waved his wand and her wand went flying across the room.

He raised his wand and was about to cast another spell when there was a small cry. Voldemort looked down and saw a little baby boy on the floor. No more than a few months old. That's when he noticed that in the room there was a baby crib and other things. He smirked and looked up at Lily when she stepped in front of the little baby boy.

He raised his wand and said calmly, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

There was a flash of green light and Lily let out a loud scream. The little baby boy let out another soft cry. Voldemort looked at the little boy and raised his wand wanting to finish his quest. When he shot the death curse at the boy Voldemort felt pain in his body and he collapsed.

Voldemort opened his eyes in confusion. Not knowing what just happened. Standing up he looked over where the little baby boy was and froze in shock when he noticed that the little baby boy was still alive. The only damage that was done was a small lightning bolt carved into the boy's forehead.

The little boy was still crying. Voldemort walked up to the baby boy and bent down and picked him up. The little boy stopped crying immediately. Voldemort looked at the boy in more confusion. He didn't know what to do. The boy was very peculiar.

Studying the baby boy for a few more minutes Voldemort finally figured out what he was going to do. He walked over to the baby's crib and grabbed a blanket. He wrapped the little boy into the blanket and held the boy in his arms. Voldemort smiled down at the now sleeping boy and walked to the door. He turned for a last look at Lily Potter's body before leaving the house completely.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_15 Years Later _

"Harry Riddle," yelled Bellatrix Lestrange. She has been looking for him for about ten minutes and to no avail. She looked everywhere.

She looked in his bedroom, the bathroom, main room, study room, the kitchen, and every other room that was in the mansion. He wasn't anywhere. She even looked outside.

"Harry fucking Riddle, where are you?" She was getting really angry now. She was fond of the kid, but she was getting tired of looking. She felt like a mother or rather a very old sister to Harry. She looked after him when he was a kid and she taught him most of the things he knows now. She would even die for him only if she isn't doing the killing.

"What are you yelling about, sister," asked Narcissa, Bellatrix's sister. Narcissa is married to a Lucius Malfoy and they had a kid named Draco Malfoy. Narcissa is more like an Aunt to Harry. Lucius is more of an enemy then an uncle. Bellatrix looked at her and snorted.

"I'm looking for Harry. That brat is impossible to find."

Narcissa nodded and wished her sister luck for finding him and before she was too far away she turned and yelled, "Check with Draco. He may know where he is."

Bellatrix gave her a sharp nod and started towards Draco's room. Draco actually grew up with Harry. Draco was just two years older than the little brat. Draco was more of a bored with everything and trouble kid. Harry was a half crazy, con artist type of kid. Harry could get out of anything.

Bellatrix made it to Draco's room door and busted in yelling, "Harry Rid…"

She froze, when she noticed the two boys, but that wasn't the case it was there position. Harry was lying on the bed with Draco above him with his arms pined above his head.

Harry looked up shocked, while Draco turned smiling at Bellatrix.

She was about to say something when Harry threw Draco off of him and said quickly, "It's not what it looks like. Draco tackled me. Ain't that right, Draco?"

Draco looked at Harry with an evil glint in his eyes and smirked before saying, "Whatever you say, love."

Harry glared at him and Draco playfully winked in reply. Harry turned back towards Bellatrix and smiled while thinking of revenge, before asking, "Why were you looking for me, Bella?"

Bellatrix snapped out of her daze and smirked at Harry's half-crazy smile. Only Harry can pool of a smile like that. It was a mixer of craziness and innocence. One look at that smile and Bellatrix had to smile as well, but the only time he has that smirk is when he is planning something and it is never good.

She laughed knowing full well why Harry had that smile on his face. She smiled softly at Harry before answering, "Your father wants to talk to you."

Harry's smiled widened at the answer and asked, "Where is he?"

"He's in his bedroom."

He nodded to her. Bellatrix was about to say something else when she remembered that her cousin was coming over and would be there that morning. She turned and ran out the room with Harry and Draco looking confused at her strange reaction. Harry turned and looked at Draco questionably and Draco just shrugged.

Harry shrugged it off and told himself that he'll ask her about it later, but he had to go to his father's room.

He walked to the door when Draco said, "Where are you going?"

"You heard, Bella. I haft to go to father."

Draco nodded and smirked before saying attractively, "Make sure he doesn't spank you. That's my job."

Harry glared at him once more then said leaving, "You wish, Draco."

As Draco watched Harry walk down the hallway he whispered to himself, "Yes, I do."

Harry looked down at the floor, confused. He couldn't forget the words and look Draco gave him as he left. There was something in Draco's eyes that Harry couldn't explain. With a single memory of the strange look made he feel a knot forming at the bottom of his stomach.

He snapped out of his daze when he stood in front of a wooden door. He didn't knock, because he knew if his father wanted for him to come in, he'll let him know.

Harry stood there staring at the wooden door for tat lest ten seconds before the door opened all by itself. He smiled and walked in. The door closed silently and clicked indicating that the door was locked. Either his father didn't want people to enter or he didn't want Harry to leave.

The room was lit by the green flames in the fire place. Harry walked over to a chair that was in front of the fire place and started into the flames.

Harry smiled and asked, "Why did you ask to see me, father?"

Walking from the shadows Voldemort smirked at his and said, "Why, I just wanted to talk to my son."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How would you like to go to Hogwarts School with Draco?" Voldemort smirked when Harry just opened his eyes wide in shock.

When Harry processed what his father just said he answered, "That would be brilliant, but what about the Light. Wouldn't they learn about me?"

The Light was the order. They would do anything to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort, or rather to them he-who-must-not-be-named. They would stop his plans and they would send spies to get information, but the only people that knew about the plans were Harry or the Dark Lord himself. No one in the order or outside the Mansion knew about Harry, because if they knew Voldemort had a son they would surely come after him and if anyone harmed or put a hand on Harry they wouldn't live to see the next day. Even though Harry was adopted he cared about the boy a great deal.

Voldemort snorted and said, "They will fall and when they do you can be free to go."

Harry smirked, his father, Draco, and Bellatrix told him about the light. There was a family named Weasleys. Molly Weasley was the mom and Arthur Weasley was the dad. There youngest was a girl named Ginny Weasley. There youngest son is a Ronald or Ron Weasley. Then there are the twins Fred and George Weasley. Then there is a Weasley named Percy and another named Bill. There was a girl named Hermione Granger.

What Draco told Harry, Ron and Hermione were not only friends, but boyfriend and girlfriend. Draco also said that Hermione is a Mudblood.

The other member of the Light is a Potions Teacher named Severus Snape and a Werewolf-man named Lupin. Then there is the Head Mistress at Hogwarts named Minerva McGonagall. The last is the Head Master at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort hated Dumbledore and everyone can see that at once if he is talking about him or Dumbledore's name came up in a conversation. He wanted to kill Dumbledore for a long time and when the time comes he will not hold back.

"I wish that I could meet them. I wander what their reactions would be if they knew that Lily and James Potter son became Lord Voldemort's adopted son, "Harry chucked.

The Dark Lord smirked. At first he didn't want to tell Harry about Lily and James Potter. He thought if he told Harry he would hate him and betray him, but Bellatrix let it slip one day and Harry found out. After Voldemort told him the whole story, to Voldemort's surprise Harry said, _"You're the only Father I ever known and Bella is almost like a mother to me. I am not a Potter. My family is here and only here and I don't blame you, Father."_

"Yes, I wonder the very same thing," Harry's father smiled evilly.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"WHEN IS THE GOING TO GET HERE," yelled a frustrated Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was expecting her cousin that morning and his ass had not even showed up yet. He was supposed to meet her Lord Voldemort right after breakfast and he was NOT THERE YET.

"You should stay calm, Bells," said Harry as he walked up behind her. She swung around with her wand held high. When she noticed that it was Harry and also Narcissa she lowered her wand.

"Young Harry is right, Bellatrix. Our Dear Old Cousin will be here soon."

Harry looked up questioningly, "_Which _Cousin is that? Narcissa? Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix smirked and laughed before saying, "One of my most _favorite _Cousins. Sirius Black."

KNOCK, KNOCK

Bellatrix perked up quickly and ran to the door. Once opened Harry saw standing there a man with wavy hair going to his shoulders and had a very muscular built. He wore a black robe and had a single earing shaped as a wolfs or dogs paw and did he mention the grayish blue eyes?

"Siri, long time no see," said Bellatrix and gave Sirius a hug and Narcissa followed the same action.

"Yes, it has been a long time. Why don't you come in and we can find you a room where you can freshen up and then you can come to the dining hall where we can get you something to eat."

Harry chuckled slightly. Narcissa didn't ask, she practically ordered him to do everything she just said.

At Harry's chuckle, Sirius looked at him in the eyes and asked no one in particular, "Who is this handsome young man?"

When Harry heard that he blushed uncontrollably. He looked down at the ground in the up most embarrassment when he heard Bellatrix and Narcissa laugh.

"This, My Dear Cousin, is Harry Riddle. Our Lord's Heir and adopted son," laughed Bellatrix.

Sirius nodded a thinks to her for the information before walking to Harry and grabbed Harry's right hand and brushed it gently against his lips.

Harry blushed more than before (if that was even possible) and he was about to say something when Sirius cut him short and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Riddle."

"Harry, Please," said Harry very nervously.

It seemed that Bellatrix took a little pity on Harry and said in a loud and amused voice, "Stop playing around, Sirius, let me show you to your room."

Before Sirius could get a word out of his mouth Bellatrix grabbed him by the wrist and practically dragged him away. Narcissa laughed and gently followed being. Harry stood there shocked for a moment before cracking a smile and headed to his room with the thought of one Sirius Black in his mind along with a nice Bellatrix with a pink tutu on.

Unknown to Harry after he left Draco stepped out of the shadows with a furious look on his face before with was placed with an evil smirk.

He didn't like this Sirius Black at all. Let's see him get near his Harry again and there might be an accident next time. Harry was his and only his. If that Sirius Guy even looks at Harry he would witness his wrath that Draco will make sure that's ten times worst then Lord Voldemort's.

Chuckling slightly he headed to his room.

* * *

Sorry to cut this short and **PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Who do you think I should pair Harry With?**

**A. Harry/Draco**

**B. Harry/Sirius**

**C. Harry/Fred**

**D. Harry/George **

**E. Both C. and D.**

**F. Anyone Else You Want Me To Pair Him With Just Ask **

_After a while I will count up everyone's decisions and if you have other pairings with two different people please review me and let me know… _


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

After taking a short shower, and half an hour looking for clothes to ware, Harry finally looked at himself in the mirror.

_ I look hot, _thought Harry, _I wander if…_

KNOCK, KNOCK

"COME IN," Harry yelled. Without looking up Harry heard the door open and close. When he was turning around arms grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. Harry was about to say blast the person until he noticed who was pining him against the wall.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

Draco looked Harry in the eyes and said, "When I walked through that door and seeing you like this, I couldn't help it. You turn me on to the hundreds."

As Draco was saying this Harry cracked a smile and said, "Huh and I thought you were only doing this, because you were jealous of Sirius Black."

Draco glared at Harry when he heard Harry say Sirius's name. "How could you possibly know that? I wasn't their when he arrived."

"I have my ways, _Draco," _Harry purred Draco's name wanting to see what Draco would do. And like Harry suspected Draco's eyes glared at him in lust. Draco seemed to have had enough, because he connected his lips with Harry's.

Harry moaned as Draco's tongue forced its way into Harry's mouth. Harry moved his hands to Draco's hair and ran his hands through the blond locks. Draco let out a low growl and placed his hands on Harry's hips and brought both of them together rubbing their erections together.

"Draco," moaned Harry. As Draco pulled back he smirked at Harry, and was about to start removing Harry's clothes when he heard someone scream his name.

"DRACO, WAKE UP ITS TIME TO EAT. WAKE UP YOU BLOND HEADED MONKEY."

Draco blinked and noticed that he was no longer in Harry's room, but his own. Draco growled at the person for waking him up, but also angry that the dream was not real.

"WAKE UP OR I WILL RAIN DOWN FIRE ON YOUR ASS," yelled Bellatrix as she banged on the door and was thinking about putting fire to Draco's bed if he didn't get up within the minute.

"I'M UP," Draco yelled back still angry.

"GOOD NOW, BE A GOOD YELLOW WHOOPY COUSHION AND WAKE UP THE LITTLE LORD OR I WILL SIND SIRIUS INSTEAD," Bellatrix said as she started to walk away from the door.

Draco growled and hurried to get dressed and practically ran to Harry's room. He knew that Bellatrix was messing with him and Draco promised himself that he will get revenge.

When Draco got to the door he was about to knock when he heard talking in side and the thing that got his blood boiling was the moans that was coming through the door. Draco pushed the door open and the sight that me his eyes made him angry beyond his belief.

Sirius Black was rubbing the back of a half-naked Harry. Hearing the door open Harry and Sirius looked at Draco. Sirius smiled when Harry stood up and hurried to grab his shirt that was on the floor. Blushing like mad Harry hurried and said, "Draco we…"

Draco wouldn't listen he just glared at a smug looking Sirius and started to stalk towards him, "What do you think you're doing Black?"

Sirius smiled innocently and said, "Nothing that wasn't enjoyable."

Draco snapped his head to Harry and said, "It's time to eat wait for me in the dining hall and I'll see you soon."

Harry didn't like to be ordered around, but he knew that Draco was angry that Black was with him. He didn't want to get in their way after all. It is somewhat adorable seeing Draco's face go red when he's angry and how Sirius seems to not be fazed by it.

As Harry walked to the door wondering what they would do to each other. Harry smirked his plan was working out better than he thought.

* * *

SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG. SCHOOL HAS BEEN HOLDING ME BACK.

Mmmmm, I wonder what Harry's plan is, don't you. Please REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU think and keep following this story to find out what happens.


End file.
